


You Gave Me ...

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames and Arthur give each other gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gave Me ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is Arthur and Eames from the Going Home 'verse, but it doesn't really fit that timeline.

It's a page from his notebook. Eames feels a bit foolish giving it to Arthur. He has drawn himself. He felt stupid doing it. Like an art school exercise. But he's seen the way Arthur sometimes flips through the notebook with a wistful look. 

"Oh Eames," says Arthur. "You gave me yourself …" He leans across the breakfast bar and kisses Eames, then comes around and continues, pressing Eames against the counter. "Thank you. Not just for the drawing," he says. 

He fetches a parcel from the office. "This isn't ..." he says. 

Eames tears the paper, revealing a shimmering … something. He shakes it out. 

"Darling," he says, "classic Versace! Where did you …?" 

"That shop on Sunset," says Arthur. 

"Oh love, you went there for me?" He puts it on. It fits, very well. 

"Well," says Arthur, "not just for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Versace silk shirt Arthur gave Eames  
> 


End file.
